Enseñanzas
by Antares Poison
Summary: Lo que un maestro enseñó a su discípulo... este no ha de olvidarlo jamás.


**Enseñanzas**

**Polvo de Diamantes **

"¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?"

De nuevo lo había hecho. Pero no podía evitarlo, simplemente no podía evitar...

"Perdone, no volverá a pasar."

...perderse entre sus sueños, pero no era del todo su culpa. No, definitivamente no era su culpa.

"Te estas distrayendo de nuevo, tu aire no es lo suficientemente frío"

Era culpa del destino por ponerlo en esta situación y de la persona que ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos

Y esa persona no era Nattashia, su amada madre.

"Dime ¿Por qué quieres ser un caballero Hyoga?"

Le vino a su mente la imagen sagrada de su madre quien tenía su sueño eterno bajo las congeladas aguas del mar de Siberia. Quería ser un caballero para llegar hasta el barco donde ella estaba y verla para que su recuerdo jamás se fuera de su lado.

"Para ver a mi madre..."

Pero había un motivo más oculto que ese barco.

"Entonces morirás"

Uno que había escondido detrás de la esperanza de volver a ver a Nattashia

"Tienes que ser tan fuerte, gélido e impenetrable como los muros de Siberia"

Se volvería un caballero para demostrarle al hombre que tenia en frente que la pasión y fuerza que tenían en su ser lo llevarían a ser el mejor de los caballeros de su estirpe.

"Lo sé... maestro."

Y no se lo demostraría con palabras si no con hechos. Al principio era el orgullo herido del arrogante y tozudo alumno que se negaba a instruirse como siervo de una diosa a la cual no se hincaba, ni adoraba. No le conocía, no era de la religión que su madre le había inculcado.

Pero ese sentimiento de insolencia fue dando paso a algo que él no podía controlar cada vez que posaba su mirada en ese cuerpo perfecto que parecía pertenecer a un dios del olimpo esculpido de los sueños más febriles de un artista enamorado de Ganímedes.

Ganímedes, aquel de belleza extraordinaria, por quien Zeus renunció a todos los demás amantes. ¿Cómo no fijarse en un perfil tan perfecto?

Ese rostro... Dios... ese rostro tenía los ojos más hermosos que hubiese visto jamás. Se perdía en la oscuridad que reinaba en ellos, profundos e inmensamente azules, como una noche sin estrellas, pero esos orbes lo miraban con indiferencia, con la frialdad de un crudo invierno.

¿Tendría algún otro tipo de mirada¿Algo que revelara su verdadero interior¿Qué le indicara que era correspondido¿Qué su respeto era mutuo? Si ese sentimiento existía él no lo sabría jamás.

Ante la idea de que esos ojos nunca lo mirarían de otra manera...

"Vuelve a practicar tu ataque básico"

siempre le entraban ganas de llorar.

**Ejecución Aurora **

Lo peor era que el dueño de esos ojos, de esa fisonomía agraciada, de ese rostro cincelado en blanco mármol, le pedía que su corazón se convirtiera en un trozo de hielo. Tan cortante e insensible como la Siberia misma, arrogante e imponente como los glaciares, hábil y hermoso como el cisne de la sagrada vestimenta. Tan...perfecto como él, como su maestro, el caballero Camus de Acuario.

Se preguntaba como su tutor lograba luchar contra la injusticia y todo lo que perjudicara a Atena, si el mismo era la personificación de la diosa indiferencia esculpida en hielo. Si él mismo mataba sus emociones.

¿De donde sacaba su educador la fuerza para levantarse de nuevo, el ímpetu con el que defendía lo que creía, la efusión con la que peleaba¿Poseería un deseo oculto¿Algo que lo impulsara adelante además de la obligación¿Será que los santos de hielo no son tan imperturbables como se piensa¿Tendría a la pasión dormida en alguna parte de su ser?

Y esa pasión... ¿Se la enseñaría algún día?

"Muy bien Hyoga, ahora te enseñaré el ataque mas mortífero de los caballeros de los hielos: La Ejecución Aurora"

"¿Ejecución...Aurora...?"

Pero Hyoga nunca mostraría que su indiferencia e insensibilidad lo afectaba. Siempre entablaban feroces batallas de miradas cada vez que siempre aparecía la necedad y la inflexibilidad en ambos.

Se coloco en la misma pose que su mentor.

Y atacó.

En Hyoga se veía el dolor cubierto por la ira del hielo, protegiéndolo. Sin embrago en Camus, un secreto algo que se desea esconder en la frialdad. Calor febril que lucha por salir de su prisión de oscuro témpano.

"Es imposible igualar el ataque después de verlo una o dos veces"

Hyoga tendido boca abajo en la nieve sentía como las lagrimas amenazaban con traicionarle.

"Es un arma realmente poderosa...la aprenderás cuando sea el momento"

**Cero Absoluto **

"¿Sabes que es el cero absoluto?"

No se daría por vencido.

"El cero absoluto es el aire mas frío que puede llegar a crear un caballero de hielo, mas abajo de 273º C bajo cero. El mayor aire frío que puede haber."

No se rendiría jamás. ¡Nunca!

"En el combate de los caballeros de hielo quien llegue mas cerca de esa temperatura ganará, por que significa que ese caballero es el mejor y dominará el cosmo"

Hasta saber la verdad.

La verdad que oculta su maestro con su elegancia imperturbable. La que oculta celosamente.

"Nadie ha logrado el cero absoluto..."

¿Qué es lo que motiva a este hombre?

La razón de su lucha, la pasión oculta en su corazón. ¿Qué es¿Cuál es la verdad?

Lo averiguaría y no se vencerá hasta lograrlo.

"Ni siquiera yo..."

Y con esa verdad él vencería.

**Séptimo Sentido **

"Una persona normal usa sus cinco sentidos; algunos poseen el sexto, la intuición; pero para alcanzar el nivel de poder de un Caballero de Atena, se debe alcanzar el séptimo sentido."

Ignoró la fiera mirada de Hyoga sobre él. Sabiendo los efectos de sus palabras monótonas y aburridas tenían sobre su tozudo alumno. Que se negaba a alejar las dudas de su mente y seguir con el protocolo de los caballeros del hielo. Elegante, frió, duro y obediente a Atena.

Suspiro lentamente con discreción.

"Se adquiere mientras todavía puedas sentir, justo entre la vida y la muerte"

"Lo que pueda sentir..."

Lo único que deseaba sentir antes de morir eran los brazos férreos de su maestro en torno suyo y sus labios, libres de todo gesto helado, apoyados en los propios.

"Renunciando a todo lo demás..."

Ya había renunciado a su pasado, a su niñez normal, a su religión, incluso a su madre...

"Es ahí cuando despierta el principal cosmo: el séptimo sentido"

Pero nunca renunciaría a su maestro.

Y a lo que le hacia sentir.

**Entrega**

"Hyoga...ven aquí."

El ahora joven caballero de cisne obedeció al instante y fue donde se encontraba su maestro. Lo miro como siempre lo hacia; impasible y con escondida devoción.

Ya había adquirido la personalidad de su maestro absorbiendo todo de él como si de una esponja se tratase.

Ahora era frío, calculador, elegante, impenetrable, gélido y muy hermoso. Con toda la gracia de su constelación Cygnus. Acabo con toda emoción y sentimiento floreciente de su ser.

Pero nunca extinguió el fuego interior que solo Camus mantenía encendido.

"Como sabes, en la cultura griega un maestro y su discípulo vivían y estaban juntos hasta que este adquiriera todas las enseñanzas de su mentor y tuviera que marcharse a cumplir con su deber de caballero."

Hyoga asintió suavemente. Dando pie a que continuase.

"Hyoga...aun...aun no te he enseñado todo."

Cisne abrió los ojos sorprendido.

"Un maestro debe enseñarle todo a su discípulo, TODO. Crear de ti un hombre...en todos los sentidos posibles."

Hyoga sintió como el sonido proveniente de su corazón había aumentado enormemente. Casi seguro que el otro lo podía oír.

"Sabes que con esa unión se crea un vinculo inquebrantable, por que implica el deseo de lograr una perfección superior, un valor ideal. Te preguntarás como nosotros los caballeros de los hielos, logramos sobresalir sin mostrar emoción alguna que no sea devoción hacia Atena.

He visto esa pregunta en tus ojos cada día durante todos estos años. Bien, debes saber que nosotros, los caballeros del hielo eterno, estamos protegidos por el calor de nuestros sentimientos. Que están resguardados en lo más recóndito de nuestro corazón.

Esconder esos sentimientos puros y hacerlos explotar cuando tengamos oportunidad...como ahora, con esta unión.

Ahora lo sabes Hyoga, tenlo siempre en cuenta. Y nunca lo olvides"

Ahora sabía la verdad

con eso pelearía y moriría.

"Debo hacerlo, Hyoga, no solo por que sea mi deber enseñarte, si no por que... DESEO hacerlo."

Para que pudiera estallar el más puro sentimiento que había guardado.

Su más preciado secreto.

Y Hyoga vio lo que esperó por tantos años; percibió que las noches oscuras de su mentor ahora brillaban con estrellas que ardían de posesión, de deseo, de pasión.

Acompañando las níveas mejillas suavemente pintadas de carmín.

Hyoga no cabía de asombro, un nuevo sentimiento explotaba en su pecho junto con la felicidad de por fin ser uno con quien mas admiraba.

Ese sentimiento de pertenencia...

El sentimiento era entrega.

Entrega incondicional y hermosa

Entrega en su estado más insuperable.

Los ojos de Hyoga se inundaron de lágrimas, que no dejó salir. Había esperado por tanto, tanto tiempo un momento así...

El santo de Acuario se estremeció ante lo que veía en los ojos de Hyoga; un brillo de adoración, de ardiente amor.

¿Acaso su alumno..?

Hyoga deseaba agradecer todo lo que su maestro le había enseñado, había aprendido tanto bajo su legado que no encontraba la manera de retribuir algo al hombre que lo convirtió en caballero, el caballero de los hielos Cygnus.

Deseaba formar un lazo irrompible e invisible que lo uniera a él para siempre. Y que mejor forma de otorgarse a él, la unión más completa y pura que puede haber. Aquella manera de despedirse... la entrega más incondicional que un alumno podría expresarle a su maestro.

Sin mas hizo lo en sueños solo lograba.

Se abalanzó contra Camus y le besó.

Hyoga como todo muchacho ignorante de su edad, desconocía de las artes amatorias pero aun así, joven e inexperto...su entrega es total. Lo amaba hasta el punto de entregarse totalmente.

Camus no supo que hacer ante la pasión creciente y osada de su discípulo. Solo se quedo ahí concibiendo los labios invitantes del cisne moverse contra los suyos. Sintiendo el devoto amor de Hyoga hacia a él. Lo que tanto había deseado y ocultado. Su secreto.

La verdad...

¿Para que seguirla ocultando?

Él también lo amaba.

Reaccionó de la única manera posible para él.

Le abrazó y profundizó su contacto.

**Pasión**

Torpemente se adentraron en la cabaña. Manos recorriendo con ambrosía sus cuerpos, buscando cada vez más contacto. Buscando sentir más.

Buscando sus labios y beber de ellos vorazmente, buscando saciarse con el pecado de sus cuerpos. Rendirse ante la razón y extinguirse en la pasión que juntos habían iniciado.

Querer abandonarse sin templanza uno en los brazos de otro.

Sus ropas de entrenamiento pronto yacieron olvidadas en el piso junto con la cordura

Hyoga se encontró tirado de espaldas en el catre más cercano que habían encontrado con su maestro sobre él completamente desnudo. Recibiendo ansiosamente las caricias y besos que había sido posibles solo en fantasías.

Camus lo trataba con tanta delicadeza, ternura y amor que jamás creyó capaz que él mostrase.

Y menos a él.

Aunque tenía miedo, cualquier duda desaparecía cada vez que el caballero de la onceava casa acariciaba su rostro con exquisita devoción.

Respiraba entrecortado más que por las caricias y atenciones proporcionadas, fascinado por el brillo que despedían los ojos de Camus.

Nadie imaginaria nunca que en la fría Siberia, dentro de una cabaña, en una cama ocupada por los dos cuerpos de maestro y discípulo se encendería un fuego tal que ni todos los amantes del mundo pudieran superar con su febrilidad.

El calor en sus cuerpos se estaba haciendo más fuerte, más ardiente, más necesario... para acabar con la frialdad que aun quedaba en sus corazones.

Los labios de Camus incendiaban la piel del cisne descubriendo los secretos senderos que lo llevaban al placer total.

Hyoga retribuía con creces la religiosidad con la que era tratado con sus atrevidas e inexpertas manos a lo largo de la espalda y glúteos de su mentor. En ocasiones presionando más su cuerpo contra si.

Camus trato de hablar claramente pero la aceleración de su cuerpo se lo impedía.

"Hyoga...yo..."

Hyoga no necesito que le explicara mas, con solo ver los orbes azul profundo resplandeciendo como nunca antes lo habían hecho, supo lo que su amado tutor quería.

Sin más, abrió su cuerpo permitiéndole la entrada a quien ya ocupaba su mente, alma y corazón

Por que era lo único que faltaba por entregar.

Un agudo dolor atravesó sus sentidos, que le hizo gritar primero con malestar luego con inmenso placer cuando sintió como Camus entraba por completo en él.

Camus deposito un beso suave en sus labios y acaricio su rostro, se retito un poco y se volvió a hundir en el calor interno de Hyoga.

Cygnus entrelazo sus piernas y brazos alrededor del santo dorado, suplicando en silencio que no parase.

Hyoga sentía como las lágrimas de sus ojos corrían por su cara. Producto de su perfecta unión. Lagrimas de felicidad por ser una unidad completa con quien mas quería.

En un arranque, al borde del precipicio del goce, tomó el rostro de Camus entre sus manos uniéndose en un beso tierno, a la par que fogoso y necesitado.

Alcanzaron el clímax con un gemido entre sus bocas, Hyoga sintiendo como era llenado con la esencia de su maestro y Camus con la tranquilidad que queda después de una tormenta contra sus propias emociones.

Lentamente se dejo ir sobre el cuerpo de su cisne. Ambos tratando de normalizar sus sentidos.

Se entregaba a las caricias que este le proporcionaba en su espalda como si de una cría se tratase.

Hyoga ahora sabía las razones de su maestro y eso lo hizo amarlo con locura como hombre y admirarlo aun más como caballero de Atena. Si es que eso era aun posible.

No solo había descubierto en Camus una gran sabiduría, si no también una fuerza incomparable por todo lo que hacia, por todo lo que pensaba, por todo lo que amaba. Él era el fuego cubierto de hielo. La pasión oculta tras la fría indolencia.

Como diría su compañero de armas y amigo Andrómeda, en una futura batalla contra un enemigo que se osó a plagiar la imagen majestuosa y elegante de su difunto maestro,

"Camus es el la persona mas importante para Hyoga, es mas, para él es alguien sagrado"

Él es algo más que el mortal que lo entrenó. ¡Cuanta razón tiene!

Camus se separó lentamente de su discípulo lamentando enormemente no estar así con él para siempre recostándose a su lado y acariciándolo con extremo afecto.

Su entrenamiento aún no estaba terminado, él lo sabia, pero su diosa ya lo necesitaba a su lado, el era uno de los pocos que sabían la verdad sobre el paradero de Atena, pero tenía que guardar silencio.

Volverían a verse pero bajo otra condición, la de enemigos. Tenia una idea de cómo lograrlo, llegando al punto débil del Cisne; el recuerdo de su madre.

Nunca se perdonaría el hecho de hacerle tanto daño necesario a su querido alumno.

El sabía que caería bajo su puño, bajo todas las enseñanzas que aprendió de él, pero haría lo que fuese para que su discípulo lo superara y protegiera a Atena en su lugar, si tenia que morir, moriría orgulloso y satisfecho.

Apreció como Hyoga besaba su frente con lentitud e idolatría.

Sonrió levemente con los ojos entreabiertos sintiendo como el cansancio amenazaba con ganarle.

Camus pasó una mano por el cabello rubio, suavemente sintiendo la sedosidad de las hebras entre sus dedos, tan dulcemente como pudiera haberlo hecho Nattashia

Le daría su último precepto antes de que volvieran verse.

Como recuerdo de su gran amor por él.

"Recuerda Hyoga que la fuerza principal no se encuentra en tu cosmos, si no en tu espíritu, en tu alma...en tu corazón." Dijo en un murmullo, después de que la piel de sus parpados cubriera sus ojos y se entregara a los brazos del dios del sueño.

Polvo de diamantes, ejecución aurora, cero absoluto, séptimo sentido, entrega, pasión, amor...Enseñanzas que llevará en el pensamiento, junto con la imagen de quien las aprendió, quien estaba contiguo a él en lecho, en el mismo lugar que ocupa en su corazón, junto a él...en cuerpo y alma.

De su maestro, su amado maestro:

Camus de Acuario.

Abril 2005

"_Por que las enseñanzas no sólo se trasfieren en los libros, en los esquemas, en las palabras, en los ejercicios, o en lo que se escribe con tiza blanca sobre el pizarrón._

_Transcienden más por el alma y concesión que se ejerce al transmitirlas. Pasión por las mismas y por la entrega el amor en lo que se hace. En las mismas acciones y actitud ante uno mismo, ante los demás, ante Dios y ante la vida._

_A los maestros que han dedicado su vida, a las personas que lo han hecho sin intención, que para mí también son mis maestros, a transmitirme su amor a la vida misma y en algunos casos a desfavorecerla. _

_Sus enseñanzas irán a cada paso que de por el mundo. Y mis triunfos y fracasos serán tan suyos como míos. Positiva y negativamente, he aprendido mucho bajo su legado y han formado parte de lo que soy ahora._

_Por todo esto. Gracias"_

**Antares.**


End file.
